My mate
by flora swan
Summary: Bella being six years old and was going on holiday with her mum and Phil! but they die and Bella was kidnapped by the volturi. and she was mated to one of them! but when she got to fourteen. She ran away soon the Cullen's save her and takes her to the pack in La Push! The volturi find her and she saw them about to kill her friends so she went with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella and her twin sister Tammi just walked in to the house to see her mum and step-dad Phil sitting on the sofa in the living room "hey mum" she called out to her mother "hi sweeties.. how was school" Renee asked her daughters "fine" they whispered to her with a small smile on their face as they sat on the spare sofa "so Bella and Tammi.. we have been thinking for a while" Phil informed her "about what" Bella questioned them with a frown on her face "that we going on holiday to Volterra in Italy" Renee told her "really that's great" Tammi said as she jumped up with a big smile on her face

Bella walked over to them "when.. how long will we be there" Bella asked her mum and Phil in a excited voice "we going tomorrow and we going to stay there for two weeks" Renee informed her daughters "yay" Tammi shouted "I'm going to pack" Bella told her

THey ran out of the living room and upstairs

Bella and Tammi started packing all their stuff mostly their toys

Renee walked into the room just as Bella zipped up her suitcase "hey Sweetie.. can I look in you're suitcase" she asked her daughters as she walked over and opened the suitcase to see it was mostly their toys "um Bella and Tammi.. I need to sort out you're suitcase" Renee told her daughters as she unpacked the toys and started putting their clothes into the suitcase

Renee tugged them into bed so Tammi and Bella was asleep

The next day

The plane just landing in Volterra Italy

Bella and Tammi just got off the plane with their mum and Phil "come on.. the hotel we staying in is just around that corner" Phil told his wife and step-daughters "alright.. lucky we didn't pack much" Renee said as she grabbed her suitcase "lead the way Phil" Renee told him with a smile so he started walking with Renee beside him and little Tammi and Bella walking behind them soon they started walking down the hill

Bella stopped to see a beautiful women standing there 'a tour around Volterra for free' sign "mummy,, can we go on a tour around Volterra please" Bella begged her mum "Sweetie.. we have to take us stuff first" Renee informed her daughter "I can take the suitcases while you, Tammi and Bella go and explore Volterra" Phil said as he grabbed them from Renee and walked off

Renee and her daughters walked over to the women "hi.. we would like a tour around Volterra" Renee said to her "of course.. I'm Heidi Volturi" she introduce herself with a smile "I'm Renee and this are my daughters Bella and Tammi" Renee introduced them to her "well are you ready" Heidi asked Renee

"where is everyone else" she questioned her as she realised that no one was there "they're on the bus" Heidi said as she pointed to a bus filled with a lot of people the Heidi walked inside "come on mummy.. let's get on" Bella shouted as she ran on the bus with Renee and Tammi following "hey Renee.. wait for me" Renee turn to see Phil running up to her "Phil.. we're just about to leave without you" Renee said as she turn to see the doors were close and driving away without them "Bella's on that bus" Renee said in a worried voice as the bus left her eye sight

Bella walked up to Heidi "um.. you're left my mummy and sister back there" she whispered to her in a sad voice that her mum and Tammi wasn't with her "go back to your seat" Heidi ordered her in a annoyed voice so Bella sat down and started crying "oh dear.. what wrong little one" someone asked her in concern voice

She looked up to see another child "my mummy and sister was left behind" she informed him "it's alright.. I'll protect you" he said to her as he sat down next to her "thanks.. my name is Bella" she said to him with a smile on her face "my name is Jack" he introduce himself to her

Heidi showed them all around Volterra "everyone there is one last place to go and that is Volterra castle" Heidi informed them as the bus stopped outside the castle so they all followed behind Heidi "this way, please.. and stay together" Heidi told the tourist as she opened a door

Bella saw some people with red eyes that was inside so she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled away from the door "Bella.. what are you doing" he asked her in a confuse voice "we got to get out of quickly" Bella whispered to him as the doors closed "alright" Jack said as Bella dragged him with her

Jack and Bella heard screaming coming behind the doors "Bella.. I'm scared" Jack cried out as he tightened his hold on her hand "don't worry.. just hold on to my hand" Bella informed her new best friend as they carried on running

Bella heard someone talking to each other so she and Jack ran behind a curtain "why are we hiding" Jack asked her with a worried look on his face "be quiet.. they're out there" Bella whispered to him as she let go of his hand "can we just run past them" Jack asked her "no" she said as a hand shot in and grabbed Jack "AHH.. BELLA HELP ME" Jack screamed out as he held onto her hand but that person was to strong and their hands got separated

Bella ran out of the curtain to see two people with red eyes and a lifeless Jack so she looked up and a handsome man standing there so she fainted but he caught her and lift the up in his arms

Bella opened her eyes to look into red eyes

Other Pov

Alec and Demetri was walking down to the throne room "I would if Heidi brought more then usually" Demetri asked him with a smirk "I don't know.. at least we going to eat" Alec replied to him as they were walking past a curtain till we heard people talking to each other "why are we hiding" they heard a little boy asked that person "be quiet.. they're out there" they heard a beautiful female whispered to him "Alec.. noi dobbiamo afferrare" Demetri asked to me "Aspetta" Alec told him as he listened to them "can we just run past them" the little boy asked her "no" she said "afferrarli" Alec said to him so Demetri's hand shot in and grabbed someone out to see it was the little boy "AHH.. BELLA HELP ME" the little boy screamed out as he held onto her hand but Demetri pulled their hands away

Alec and Demetri sucked his blood till he's body went stiff

so Alec and Demetri looked up as the little girl ran out of the curtain to see us that we had red eyes and a lifeless Jack so she looked up to see us standing there so she fainted but Demetri caught her and lift the up in his arms which caused Alec to growl at him "give her to me" Alec growled out to him "no way.. I saw her first" Demetri informed him

Bella opened her eyes to look into red eyes

* * *

Translate to Italian to English

noi dobbiamo afferrare - we must grab them

Aspetta - wait

afferrarli - Grab them


	2. Chapter 2

Bella let out a scream when shen saw him with red eyes instantly Alec was beside her and quickly scanned her for injury when he realised she screamed out in shock "give her to me" he demanded as he held out his arms while his eyes darken

Demetri takes a step backwards with Bella still in his arms which caused Alec to start growling at him and used his powers on him to get her that way

Bella managed to break free and started running down the hallway till she found a open room so she goes inside and shuts the door then she turned around to see three beautiful women talking to each other

She gasped out in shock

They looked up to see her standing there

She turns around and went to open the door again "we're not going to hurt you" she stopped opening the door "I just want my mummy" she said as she turns to face them "it's alright! I'll help you find your mummy. I'm Sulpicia and this is my sisters Athendora and Didyme" she introduced them to her "what's your name" Sulpicia asked her with a smile on her face "Bella Swan" she replied to her

A man walked inside with snow-white hair

Bella quickly hid behind Sulpicia

But he spotted her "what is she doing here" he demanded in a angry before they could answer him the door opened

Alec stands there and he spotted Bella behind his queen "there you are" he walks over and picks her up "put me down" she demanded as she struggled to break free from him "no" he tightened his hold on her

Two men walked inside the room to see Alec holding a little girl in his arms

Alex bowed down when he saw his masters standing there

Bella saw her captive was busy so she breaks free and started running for the door before she could reach the door only to get blocked by someone so she looks up to see the one who was standing there "what? How did you get there so fast?" She asked him as she backed away which caused him to start growling

The man with jet-black hair step forward

"Alec, what's going on" he asked him when he didn't get an answer so he grabs his hand about five minutes later he let's go of his hand "amazing! Alec has found his mate at last" he said in a excited voice

"When can I go home" Bella questioned them

"You're not going anywhere" Alec growled at her as he tightened his hold on her "I'm going to take my mate to her room" he walked out of the room and walks down the hallway

"Alec, you're found her"

She looks up to see two more men and a beautiful girl

"Jane, I want you to meet my mate Bella" he told his twin sister "I got to get her to her room to rest"

He reached a room so he walks inside the room "this is your room" he told her as he puts her on the bed instantly she stands up and went to walk only for arms to go around her waist "please, don't leave me" he begged her as he nuzzled her neck

She turns to face him only to see he had a sad look on his face

"I won't" she lied to him thinking of another way to get away without him knowing about her leaving this place

She went to move away to the bed only for him to tighten his hold on her "can I sit on the bed" she asked him politely so he let go of her "thank you" she whispered then she sat down on the bed "I want something to eat" she said as she looked down on the floor

"I'm going and get you something to eat" he told her in a calm voice as he walked to the door only to stop at the door "don't leave this room" he ordered her then he lefted the room in a hurry so he can get back to his mate

Bella gets off the bed and went to the door only to see the hallway empty so she walks out of the room and started walking down the hallway soon she found an exit sign and followed them then she saw the exit door but two people from early was standing there so she started running and hope that she can get outside this building

She got near them and ran past them

Felix saw her ran past them "Hey! STOP" he shouted in a deep voice which made Demetri look up to see Bella running for the exit. Felix was about to go after her only for Demetri to grab his arm "we have to go after her before Alec realise that she left" Felix said to him in a scared voice cause he knows that Alec isn't going to be happy that his mate ran away from him

Demetri shakes his head

He looks at the exit "we will get her back but we're have to wait at night" he explained to him "we're wait till she's asleep to take her and bring her back here" he said to him as Alec joined them with a pain look on his face

"Where is she?" He demanded in angry voice with narrowed eyes

"We're sorry but she got past us" Felix apologized to him in a scared voice

Jane walked up to them "how did a little girl get past by two vampires not only a lower guard but two highest ranked guards" Jane smirked at them "Alec, we're have to tell the masters about this! I bet Caius won't be happy when he hears this" Jane said as she walked to the throne room and informed them about the situation so Aro tells them to bring her back here so Alec, Felix and Demetri leave to bring her back

She managed to find the hotel she was staying at so she runs inside and spotted her mum, Phil and Tammi with two police officers "MUMMY" she screams as she ran quickly over to her mum "Bella, my baby" Renee cried out as she picked her daughter up "thank god" Phil said as he hugged them

Bella fell asleep in Renee arms

They go back to their room and Renee placed Bella on her bed with Tammi then left with Phil but little did they know there were three vampires watching and sneaked into the room so Alec used his power on Tammi and walked over then put his hand over Bella's mouth which made her open her eyes "you are coming back with me" he picked her up and she fell asleep again

They jumped out of the window and went back to the castle

Alec puts her on the bed and covers her with blanket then he sat down on the chair and watched her till she wakes up


End file.
